Relacionamentos
by Canine Warrior
Summary: "A tela do meu celular já tinha escurecido e eu ainda o encarava. Não conseguia me mexer. Não podia, não conseguia tirar os olhos do quadrado escuro na minha mão. A conversa que tinha acabado de ter com a Quinn ainda ressoando dolorosamente pela minha cabeça." Aviso: automutilação e spoilers.


Olá, aqui estou me aventurando no mar de fanfictions de Glee. Sejam bonzinhos/boazinhas! :P

**Descrição:** "A tela do meu celular já tinha escurecido e eu ainda o encarava. Não conseguia me mexer. Não podia, não conseguia tirar os olhos do quadrado escuro na minha mão. A conversa que tinha acabado de ter com a Quinn ainda ressoando dolorosamente pela minha cabeça." Aviso: automutilação e spoilers.

**Aviso: **Automutilação e spoilers.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente, eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre Glee ou a música. Caso contrário, Glee não estaria fazendo tudo o que está fazendo com os nossos corações de shippers.

* * *

**Relacionamentos**

* * *

A tela do meu celular já tinha escurecido e eu ainda o encarava. Não conseguia me mexer. Não podia, não conseguia tirar os olhos do quadrado escuro na minha mão. A conversa que tinha acabado de ter com a Quinn ainda ressoando dolorosamente pela minha cabeça.

* * *

O som familiar do toque de meu celular cortou o silêncio do quarto. Bocejei enquanto me espreguiçava em meu pijama que consistia em shorts e camiseta regata. Olhei ao redor, procurando o aparelho e minha colega de quarto, que não estava em lugar nenhum. Enquanto procurava a fonte do barulho, ainda meio grogue, vi o horário no relógio de parede. Não foi uma boa ideia.

_10 horas da manhã._

Espero que seja alguma coisa _realmente_ muito importante para atrapalhar a minha dormida de fim de semana. Quem seria a pessoa corajosa que ousa ligar para mim?

Finalmente encontrei o celular na mesa de madeira que fica no canto do quarto, geralmente usada para estudar. Ou desenhar. Na madeira. Não me olhe assim, dá um efeito muito interessante! Praticamente me joguei em cima do objeto barulhento, quase não vendo o nome que estava sendo mostrado na tela e apertei o botão verde, recebendo a chamada.

"Quê, Quinn?"

Ouvi uma risada controlada do outro lado da linha.

"Ta de bom humor, em?"

"Você viu que horas são?! É praticamente madrugada!" resmunguei. Realmente não estava no humor para conversar.

"O que fazer com você, Lopez? O que fazer com você?" veio a resposta naquele tom que é tão _Quinn_ que chega a doer.

"Fabray, dá para explicar porque você me liga a essa hora em um domingo? Com certeza não deve ser para ficar tentando resolver a minha vida." Minha voz saiu como uma mistura estranha entre um suspiro e um resmungo. Comecei a andar pelo piso de madeira, portanto um pouco quente, do apartamento, tentando fazer meu cérebro acordar.

Quase não percebi que ela demorou um pouco a mais que o normal para responder.

"Ah, é que a Rachel me ligou mais cedo..."

"Pera" cortei "em primeiro lugar, volta tudo! Mais cedo? Como ela consegue ficar tão feliz e contente e funcional acordando tão cedo?! Eu já disse que o Hobbit não é uma pessoa normal. Ou deve ser alguma coisa que ela toma. E em segundo lugar, eu prefiro não saber os detalhes da sua vida amorosa, muito obrigada."

Ouvi um suspiro fundo vindo do outro lado da linha.

"Santana..." a voz dela parecia um pouco perturbada e exasperada "não é nada disso. Sabe, existem pessoas que conseguem acordar bem cedo e conseguirem agir como seres humanos decentes! E não, eu não tenho nada com ela. Eu gosto de homem, lembra?"

Os cantos de minha boca se levantaram.

"Claaaaro, _como_ eu poderia ter esquecido?"

"_Santana_!"

Ri, me sentindo mais acordada. Imaginei como a expressão dela deveria estar. Provavelmente corando, com aquela cara de ultraje que ela guarda para essas situações. Peguei meu Ipod e o liguei, colocando no aleatório e deixando o volume em um tom que daria para ouvir tanto a música que estivesse tocando como a conversa.

"Então, o que eu tenho a ver com a Rachel te ligando?"

"Bom..." Quinn começou, falando devagar, quase que com medo "ela me ligou para dizer que a Tina disse para ela que..." a voz dela sumiu.

"que...?"

Ouvi um barulho do outro lado da linha como se alguém estivesse engolindo em seco. Comecei a entrar em pânico. Por que diabos a Quinn estaria agindo assim?

"a Tina disse para ela que..."

Uma pausa. Ela estava hesitando de novo.

"Quinn, fala logo. Sério, você ta começando a me assustar."

"ABrittanyeoSamsecasaram" ela falou tão rápido que não entendi nada.

"Ãn... que?"

"A Brittany e o Sam se casaram."

Quando ela disse isso, todo o sangue do meu corpo se foi. Não consegui falar nada, só ficar paralisada enquanto uma tempestade de emoções trovejava dentro de mim.

"Eu achei que você devia saber..." quase não ouvi a voz no meu celular. Era como se ela estivesse falando do outro lado de um túnel.

"Es-espera..." finalmente consegui forçar da minha garganta "como assim?" minha voz era fraca.

"É o que eu te disse" consegui ouvir com certo esforço e percebi que o tom era gentil, mas ao mesmo tempo muito triste "eles se casaram."

A sensação dominante que me corroía era como se eu não estivesse realmente ali, mas a dor profunda no meu peito provava que não apenas eu estava presente como que a situação era real.

"Por que? A quanto tempo? O que aconteceu?!" estava quebrando, não sobravam dúvidas. Mas honestamente essa era uma das minhas menores preocupações. Será que ele forçou ela a isso? Vou _arrebentar_ ele se foi isso!

"Foi no dia 18 de dezembro, os dois acreditavam na profecia maia do fim do mundo em 2012."

"Espera" cortei, ainda tentando tomar as rédeas de meus sentimentos, que pareciam ter resolvido dançar salsa através de todo o meu corpo "não. Não..." Quase nem tinha a consciência de estar falando algo, sequer sabia o que estava falando.

Quinn continuou a falar, naquela voz tão longe de mim. "Eles... bom, eles queriam aproveitar ao máximo o que achavam que eram seus últimos dias e, bom... foi isso..."

A ligação foi encerrada.

* * *

Brittany. Brittany. Brittany. Brittany. Brittany com o Sam. Brittany beijando o Sam. Brittany casando com o Sam. Brittany fazendo com ele o que ela fazia comigo. Esses são as imagens mentais mais horrorosas que a minha cabeça já criou. Meu peito apertou.

Após um tempo indeterminado no qual eu fiquei encarando a parede e deixando essas imagens tóxicas consumirem minha mente, consegui encontrar um mínimo de forças para mexer minhas pernas e andar, ainda que de um jeito muito instável.

As lágrimas que eu estava segurando até então começaram a correr livremente pelas minhas bochechas bronzeada. Um soluço cortou meu corpo.

Fui até meu quarto, cambaleando, e parei em frente a minha mesa, apoiando as mãos na madeira. Minhas lágrimas começaram a molhar a superfície plana, mas eu não me importava. Nada importa quando o seu coração é arrancado de seu peito e pisado em cima.

Foi nessa hora que a vi. Brilhante, quase que rindo de mim. Minha tesoura.

Não pensei muito, a peguei. Essa coisa vai me ajudar. E também vai parar de me provocar.

Fiquei observando a lâmina por alguns momentos. A coloquei de volta na mesa. Vi novamente aquele brilho prateado dela, a peguei de novo e corri, na medida do possível, para o banheiro.

Ao sentir o frio nos meus pés que indicava que havia chegado no cômodo desejado, já que seu piso era revestido por uma superfície fria, sentei no chão e abracei meus joelhos, tremendo um pouco. Após alguns segundos nessa posição, peguei a tesoura novamente.

A dor física realmente ajuda a tentar não sentir a dor psicológica. Infelizmente, a primeira vez passou muito rapidamente. Precisava dessa sensação de novo e quem sou eu para negar-me essa necessidade?

_A Brittany está casada com o Sam._

Mais uma vez.

_Estúpida. Idiota. Fraca. A Brittany está com o Sam e a culpa é sua!_

Mais uma vez. E outra. E outra. E outra.

_Você que terminou com ela. A culpa é sua. Só sua. _

E outra. E outra. E outra.

Quando tudo terminou e estava pronta para levantar, o fiz. Tinha ajudado um pouco, mas ainda não conseguia parar a onda de pensamentos que me torturava. O pior de tudo era saber que todos eles estavam certos. Me sentia um pouco zonza, mas conseguia andar e coisas do gênero.

Fiz o meu caminho de volta para a sala, ainda atormentada por meus pensamentos. A maior das questões é por que? Por que ele? O que ele tem de especial? O que ele tem que eu não tenho? Com certeza eu tratei ela melhor do que ele jamais tratará. Ela é a minha alma gêmea!

_Se você perde a sua alma gêmea, qual a sua razão de viver?_

Realmente, qual é? Se não vou poder dividir minha vida com a única pessoa que eu consigo me ver fazendo isso?

Com isso, vou me dirigindo à varanda e encosto as mãos no pequeno muro que separa o apartamento do ar e observo a rua através da redinha que completa o espaço não ocupado pelo muro. Não está muito movimentada. Fecho meus olhos e sinto o vento batendo em mim. Ele está particularmente frio nos locais onde lágrimas correram.

Por mais que a minha cabeça estivesse gritando o contrário, forcei-me a dar as costas e entrar novamente no apartamento, a cabeça baixa e lutando contra uma nova onda de lágrimas.

Estava conseguindo manter a minha compostura até que percebi qual música estava sendo tocada no momento. Ao ouvi-la, não consegui me segurar e desabei, dessa vez literalmente. Estava sentada no chão de costas para a parede com a cabeça escondida nas duas mãos. Em meio ao barulho de meus novos soluços, podia-se ouvir:

_Tears stream down your face,_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_


End file.
